Wizard World
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Harry, Ginny, and Ron all convinced Hermione to go on Wizard World, a new show that is somewhat similar to Real World and Survivor. Who will their roommates be? Multiple parings. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Pansy/Harry, and Angel/Ron.
1. Joe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. I am only using them for my cruel ways.**

**A/N: The show on here is somewhat based on the Real World and Survivor. Here are the rules:**

**1) You are not allowed to leave the island only if in a life threatening situation.  
****2) You cannot kill each other.  
****3) You can correspond with outsiders (people not on the island) but, you cannot ask and they cannot tell you what is happening next.  
****4) No trying to escape by faking death, life-threatening illnesses, ect.**

"Come on live a little! We will even do it with you." Harry Potter tried to persuade his best friend Hermione Granger.

"No, not a chance in hell I am going to go on that show!" Hermione told him as if explaining it all to a child.

"But Mione, I don't want to have to be there on _an island_, _isolated_, with _only boys_, and _no one _to talk to _at all_. You are really going to make me go through _that_?" Ginny Weasley said, with pouty clear blue eyes.

"Ginny, don't give me that look." Hermione said, even though she did not stop with the look, she just made it even more intense because she knew that Hermione would say yes to anything with those eyes. And if that didn't work, she could always just get her as drunk as possible. She would definitely say yes to anything then.

"Oh Hermy honey!" Hermione's mom called, heading towards Hermione's bedroom doors.

"You all hide in here! Mom will freak if she sees you!" Hermione whispered frantically while shoving them all in her closet and leaving the door slightly cracked so a sliver of light came through.

"Oh honey, look at the dress I got you yesterday! All the cute pink ruffles, bows, and ribbons! It's adorable don't you think?" Hermione's mother said, a little too enthusiastic for her own good, but before Hermione could answer her mother left the dress on the bed and left the room to go do more shopping.

"Mione! Would you rather have to wear that," Ginny said pointing at the dress or thing, "or come and go on Wizard World **(A/N: That's what I call it)** with us?" Ginny fished with pleading eyes again.

"Fine. Just as long as I don't have to wear that _thing_." Hermione said in a grumpy tone.

* * *

"Bloody Hell." was all that Ron could say when they got to the place that they would be staying at on Wizard World. Joe, their guide, in whom which Ginny flirted with profusely, was nice enough to show everyone their rooms but would not tell them who their roommates would be.

They all wondered around the house thinking about what Joe had told them. _"Your roommates will be arriving tomorrow, and that is all I can tell you except, be prepared." _All day they tried to figure out who their roommates were, what they didn't notice was that their roommates were coming that day, since they had been too busy wondering who they were.

About a hour until their roommates were to arrive they all remembered Joe's words to be prepared. So they all hurried up an took showers and picked up their rooms until everything looked perfect, and they were right on time because as soon as they finished doing the dishes they used the night before, the doorbell rang and they all looked at each other with the same looks. Confusion, anxiety, and nervousness. They thought those were all the emotions they would feel. Just wait until they opened the door.

**A/N: So you like it? Tell me please! Remember to review!**


	2. Early morning breakfast

**Disclaimer: Although, I wish they could be Harry Potter & Co. is not mine. **

**A/N: Here is the second chapter and please review! Oh, by the way, if you dislike or hate my story then stop reading it. Please do not waste my time or yours. **

"Hello again Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr.Weasley, I came to inform you that your new roommates are, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Angel Parkinson, and Pansy Parkinson." Joe said, noting the tension that hung in the air thickly.

"You have to be kidding me! Those can't be our new roommates for a whole year!" Hermione said while pointing at the four Slytherins.

"Trust me Granger, we couldn't believe it either. We had to get stuck with Weasel, Weaselette, Pot-head, and Mudblood." Draco Malfoy said with a sneer on his pale features.

"Well, have a _great_ stay and try to remember the whole island is yours, but if you try and escape, well, I'd rather not say. Goodbye then and have a _great_ time!" Joe said, wanting to leave the place as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

"What are we going to do? We can't kill them; we can't fake anything to try to get off this bloody island. Do they _want _to drive us insane?" Ron said while going as red as a tomato.

"I don't know mate. We can't ignore them either. So the choices are, to get along with them or to avoid them." Harry stated looking glum.

"Well, there is one more choice. We could always shag them." Ginny said while having a merciless gleam in her eye.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione yelled at her best friend, thankful towards the creators of Wizard World for putting automatic silencing charms on every room in the house.

"Gross! I _do not _need to think of my sister that way!" Ron said while faking gagging noises. Everyone just laughed.

After only a week of ignoring the Slytherins, everyone started to get restless from all of the sexual tension in the home. Harry and Ginny had decided they were better off friends and Hermione and Ron only loved one and other like siblings. In addition, although Draco and Blaise had shagged multiple women at Hogwarts, neither Pansy nor Angel was one of them. Sure, they were protective of them, but they were cousins. Ever since Lucius died, Narcissa cut off Draco's betrothal to Pansy. Narcissa was not a pure blood maniac that believed that they needed to inbreed for their blood to stay pure unlike Lucius. She wanted Draco to marry for love, for he was her only son.

* * *

3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING

"You know Harry, Angel is pretty hot." Ron said while sitting in the Kitchen with Harry, eating a bowl of Monster Marshmallows, a new brand of cereal that had real moving, monster marshmallows.

"Yeah, she's okay but I think she gets her good looks from her sister, Pansy." Harry said while munching on one of, Wally's Wizarding Power Bars.

"Why thank you, Potter." Pansy said a half asleep while getting eggs out of the fridge.

"Did you hear _everything _we said?" Ron said while his face was turning beet red. Pansy's answer was only a shake of the head and them she moved on to put the eggs in the skillet. "So you didn't hear what I said about Angel?" Ron said eyeing her for signs of her fibbing to them.

"No, I didn't hear anything about my sister. _Should_ I of heard anything?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"No!" Ron answered, and then ran off to his room, leaving Pansy and Harry alone.

"Well, that was interesting." Harry stated, throwing the wrapper to his power bar away.

"Yeah, sure was. Hey Potter, you want some eggs?" Pansy said, not turning away from the stove, but with question in her voice.

"Sure." Harry answered, looking over her shoulder to look at the eggs to make sure she did not poison them. He accidentally brushed her arm and she could feel her face heating up, and it was not because she was standing over a stove.

* * *

"Oh, h-hey Angel. Whatareyoudoingupthisearlyinthemorning? Ron said, turning Weasley red.

"What?" Angel answered, looking confused.

"Wh-what are you doing up th-this early in the m-morning?" Ron said, wincing on the inside for stuttering so much.

"Nothing, I always get up this early in the mornings because _my sister_ always gets up at three in the morning and makes breakfast. Then gets up at eight and cooks breakfast _again_." Angel said with an amused look on her face, which caused Ron's to turn even redder, if possible. "So you want to come want to come and eat breakfast with me?" Angel said when he didn't reply. Ron nodded his head eagerly and they headed off to the kitchen to find something they _never_ expected to happen in the kitchen…

**A/N: So you like it? What do you think they will find when heading off to the kitchen? I know, I know, There was no Hermione/Draco romance in this one but there will be soon. There will also be some Blaise/Ginny action in the next chapter too. Remember to review! And please be nice because I just got finished writing this at 3:30 in the morning!**


	3. The Handbook

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything except for anything you do not recognize.**

**A/N- I am posting this chapter so soon because I got so many great reviews! Please review! In addition, as I promised, there will be some Blaise/Ginny and Draco/Hermione in this one and very light Harry/Pansy.**

When Ron and Angel walked into the kitchen, they found a sight they never thought they would see. "Ugh, get a room you two." Angel said, disgusted and wondering what all has been on the breakfast table Pansy was sitting on, snogging Harry like it was her last day on earth.

"Oh, uh, sorry Angel, Weas... Ron." Pansy said looking thoroughly snogged.

"What just happed in here?" Hermione said while walking through the door looking incredibly tired, but sexy without knowing it.

"Yeah, what is going on in here?" Ginny asked, walking right in after Hermione.

"I smell breakfast Pans. Are you cooking?" Draco said, walking in front of Blaise, both completely unaware of the Gryffindors in the same room and Pansy blushing like mad.

"Smells good" Blaise said rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing beats breakfast with Slytherins and Gryffindors… in their pajamas… at three in the morning… right after Pansy and Harry practically had sex on the breakfast table." Ron said, looking around only to see, Hermione and Ginny looking at Harry who was holding a Weasley-red Pansy, a very awake Draco and Blaise looking at the room with wide eyes, and Angel clutching her sides because of her laughter.

"What do you mean they practically had sex on the breakfast table?" Draco said his voice betraying his calm façade.

"Who wants pancakes?" Pansy asked, wanting to get the attention off her.

* * *

They all sat there eating breakfast for about ten minutes until Ron's forkful of eggs slipped and hit Harry in the face. "What was that for?" Harry asked while wiping egg off his face shocked. Someone yelled food fight from somewhere and all hell broke loose. Hermione, Ginny, and Angel ran to get pots and pans to protect themselves, but Pansy had other plans.

She ran to get the majority of the food on the stove when she slipped on some orange juice and landed on Harry, who slipped also. "Sorry Harry." Pansy mumbled, staring into Harry's emerald orbs, which caused Harry to stare into her deep purple ones. In a moment of heated passion and bacon, they kissed. They didn't share your regular everyday, peck on the lips, no; this was one kiss full of heat and passion that neither would forget.

_She tastes like rich honey, _Harry thought. Hands were everywhere; bodies were flush against each other, sticky and moist with the syrup.

"Sorry to interrupt but,-" Hermione started, not sounding sorry at all.

"You two _really_-" Ginny said almost completing the sentence, looking disgusted.

"NEED TO GET A ROOM!" Angel finished for them all.

"Very nicely put Angel." Ron said, nodding in his acceptance, causing Angel to turn a nice shade of pink.

"You know what? I think we will get a room. Come on Pansy." Harry said, mostly to himself than any other occupant of the room, and then drug Pansy off to his bedroom.

"That was… eventful." Draco said, as if in a daze.

"Agreed." Blaise said, looking as if he was in the same state as Draco.

"Maybe we should clean this mess up." Ginny said, looking at the two other girls then at the boys.

"You know I would love to but, I have to go see what my best friend is doing." Ron said, running off.

"Yeah, I think I better help him." Angel said, running after Ron.

"I think I just may go to bed now." Blaise said, quickly making his leave.

"You know I just don't want to help clean this up." Ginny said, following Blaise out of the kitchen.

"Well, I guess that means that we have to clean this up by ourselves." Hermione said, right before she took her wand out of her pocket and cleaned up the mess but found out it would not work.

"What, Granger can't even manage to do a simple cleaning spell?" Draco asked looking at Hermione. Hermione, in which was covered in breakfast, looked at Malfoy and her eyes wondered over his shirtless chest, which was covered in syrup. 

**(A/N: Underlined means Hermione's conscience, italics means Hermione's thoughts.)**_  
I cannot let my eyes wonder. _

Yes, you can, and you will! Muahahaha!

_God, the lack of sleep must _really _be getting to me if I am already practicing my evil cackle. Wait, when did I have an evil cackle? _

"Uh…Why aren't the spells working?" Malfoy asked. As soon as he asked why the spells would not work, the handbook appeared in his hand.

"Did you know there was a handbook?" Hermione asked looking at the book in his hand.

"Uh… No." Draco answered, looking up into her face.

"Well, then lets see what it says." Hermione said taking the handbook and flipping open the cover to read the table of contents.

**

* * *

**

HANDBOOK TO WIZARD WORLD

**Rules...4  
****Duration...9  
****The Home...14  
****Kitchen...16  
****Bedroom one...20  
****Bedroom two...22  
****Bedroom three...24  
****Bedroom four...26  
****Bedroom five...28  
****Bedroom six...30  
****Bedroom seven...32  
****Bedroom eight...34  
****The Bathroom...36  
****The Lagoon...38  
****Spells...40  
****Emergencies...50**

* * *

They flipped to page forty-five and read,

_Cleaning spells have to be preformed by the person(s) who created the mess. If multiple people create the mess or messes then they all must be in the room and cast the spell at once. If the mess or messes are left for duration of one week then the room(s) will clean themselves, but this is not recommended. Cleaning spells that can be preformed without the person(s) who made the mess or messes can only be preformed on people. _

After reading that, they both looked up at each other and stared at each other until Hermione broke the silence. "Well, I guess we have to wait until they wake up to cast the spell, until then, I'm going to go and take a shower." Hermione said, suddenly too aware of how Draco was shirtless and her clothes were sticking to her body, suffocating her.

"Uh… yeah… sure." Draco said, not really paying any attention to what she was saying.

* * *

"Granger, open up the door this instant!" Draco yelled at the bathroom door. About ten minutes after Hermione left to go take a shower, Draco realized that there was only one bathroom in the home and he sure as hell was not going to bathe in a Lagoon or an Ocean.

"Nope, I got in to the shower first, you have to wait! Cast a cleaning spell on yourself!" Hermione yelled through the sound of water hitting the bottom of the shower/sauna.

"Granger, everyone knows showers are better than quick cleaning spells because cleaning spells only remove the stuff, not remove the feeling of it still on you." Draco said, while casting alohomora on the bathroom door, incase needed.

"Well, you will just have to wait because I am going to be in here for a while." Hermione said, not hearing the lock click. As soon as Draco heard the shower turn off about five minutes later, he waited for two minutes and opened the door soundlessly, hoping to scare her enough to get out of the bathroom, but to his dismay, all she did when she saw him was yell, "Draco Bloody Malfoy get out," and point at the door.

"I don't think so Granger, and my middle name is not bloody. It's Lucius." Draco said while advancing on her.

"I don't care what your middle name is. Get .Out. Now." Hermione said, trying her best to seem calm.

"No I don't think I will, _Hermione." _Draco said, in a way that could only be described as predatorily. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when her back hit the cool tile. Malfoy was right in front of her, he put his hand right beside her head on the tile, and his knee on the other side of her so she would not escape.

"M…Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

"Nothing Granger, just getting revenge." Draco said, then leaned down to the point where that if Hermione took a deep breath her towel-clad chest would touch his shirtless chest. Hermione, by then was fully aware that she was in a towel that reached mid-thigh and was still soaked. Malfoy however, was only in Hunter Green pajama pants and was shirtless.

_Only a god should have a chest like that, _Hermione thought, clearly the side that thought Draco was a god had won by then.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco asked with a smug smirk on his lips.

"In your dreams." Hermione said, wanting to slap that smirk right off of his lips like in her third year.

"Sure." was all that Draco mumbled before his head came down for his lips to meet hers, a passion filling them in its warm depths. All Hermione could do was moan, she struggled at first but soon realized that he was stronger than her and she decided to just melt into the kiss. Draco pushed her further up on the wall and if she realized it she wasn't showing it. The towel fell from her grasp when her arms went instinctively around his neck. She gasped at the sudden contact. Obviously, he _had_ preformed the cleaning charm, he just wanted to annoy her. Once her senses came back ten good minutes later she realized who she was kissing and where she was kissing him, so she grabbed her towel and nightclothes, and hurried out of the bathroom, suddenly all hot and bothered because her close contact with him.

_What just happened? I just kissed Hermione. Wait, when did I start calling Granger, Hermione? _Draco thought, walking towards the shower to turn it on, no needed to shut the door or lock it because it locks automatically and Hermione slammed it on her way out.

* * *

On other parts of the home there were other _activities _going on. Take Ginny and Blaise for example.

"Hey, Weasley, you want to go swim in the Ocean?" Blaise asked Ginny as they walked down the hallway.

"My name isn't Weasley." Ginny said, frowning as the dark-haired Slytherin.

"Okay, _Ginny_, you want to go swimming in the Ocean?" Blaise asked the frowning Gryffindor.

"Sure." Ginny said then walked through the door leading outside that Blaise was holding open for her. After the two minute walk they arrived at the Ocean.

"Oh crap, I forgot my bathing suit." Ginny said, truly regretting her ignorance.

"Who said anything about needed bathing suits?" Blaise said while taking off his shirt.

"Then I am guessing we are going skinny dipping." Ginny said with a hint of question in her voice.

"What is wittle Ginny _scared_?" Blaise said in a mock baby voice. Ginny, always up to a challenge, started taking her shorts off until she was left in only one of Harry's larger T-shirts she always sleeps in, and her underwear. Harry's shirt stopped right above her knees so she didn't need to worry about him seeing her lacy underwear, although she didn't know why she was so self-conscious around him, considering she had been in a lot less around boys and she wasn't a self-conscious school girl then.

Ginny went down to where the water was about to her waist and took off her underwear and then went into the shoulder deep water and took off her shirt and threw them to the shore. "Damn Ginny, if I would have known you had a body like that you would have been mine years ago." Blaise said, looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Well thanks, _Blaise, _but you better not let my brothers hear you saying that. Anyways, what would make you think that I _could _have been yours?" Ginny said with a smirk that held a strong resemblance to a Slytherin's.

"Like this." was all that Blaise had said before he captured her in a strong embrace and then kissed her softly yet firmly. Ginny suddenly felt waves of pleasure coursing through her body at that moment. Maybe it was because they were naked as the day they were born or because the heat of the kiss and night. Or maybe it was both. They stayed there for about as long as they could before they started wrinkling like prunes and decided it was best to finish what they started inside. So Blaise cast a delusion charm on them and they went through the house until they reached Blaise's room and finished their _business_ in there.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Let me know and I have a surprise for you in the next chapter! (squeals like a little girl) -Connie**


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope it pays off! Well, on with the story!**

"Hey Ron, you okay?" Angel asked a shocked red head. All he did was merely shake his head. "Your sister is a big girl, she can handle herself. One example is when she broke up with Dean he would not leave her alone so she kicked him in the balls. Therefore, she is very capable of handling herself and she knows what she is doing. Come on Ron, Blaise is a great guy and would never hurt her. Trust me he was talking about her all of last year," Angel reassured Ron.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Angel smiled, he was finally lightening up to the idea of Ginny being with Blaise so she shook her head yes.

She turned his head to face hers and smiled before she kissed him. "I am sure they will be perfect together," she whispered against his lips. He pressed his body into hers and the thin material of her skimpy tank top rubbed against his bare chest. He moaned against her mouth.

"Angel, I would advise you not to kiss me like that because I will not be responsible for what I would do if you kept on doing that." Ron stated. Angel just laughed and kept kissing him until he could not take it anymore and asked "My room or yours?"

"Yours, my sister checks on me in the middle of the night." Angel replied. Ron nodded, picked her up bridal style, and carried her up to his room.

* * *

When they got there, he laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her, which caused her to giggle. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up towards her for a long kiss. He gently slipped his shirt off. While he was pulling his shirt over his head, she slipped her shirt off. When Ron got a look at her topless, his member jumped to life (A/N: She was not wearing a bra). She blushed down to the roots of her hair. When Ron looked her in the eyes they clearly read, '_I think I'm falling for you'_. Angel smiled and kissed him again while his fingers hooked around the waistband of her pajama pants. She nodded and he slid them down while her hands fumbled with getting his pants off. He took her knickers off with her pants and she slipped his boxers off. He gently slid into her as he captured her mouth in another heated kiss. He was going slow and gently when he hit a barrier. He looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." Ron said with sincerity in his voice. Angel nodded and he said, "It is going to hurt at first okay?" Angel nodded again. He gently slid into her while their eyes locked. She took a sharp intake of breath and shut her eyes when her innocents was broken. Ron stopped moving and waited for her to adjust. She gave a small nod and they created a rhythm. A few minutes later Angel had her first orgasm and Ron came with her. After they recovered from it, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

They were all sitting in the living room. Pansy was on Harry's lap, Ginny was on Blaise's lap, and Angel was on Ron's lap. Hermione and Draco were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Draco had caught Hermione staring at him a couple of time with her eyes full of confusion and maybe a hint of lust. Hermione was not stupid, she saw the looks and she wanted to know what his true intentions were. Maybe he was looking for someone besides those slutty girls in Slytherin, or maybe he just wanted a good fuck with the Gryffindor Princess then throw her away like some random Polyjuice Whore. She didn't know but she wanted to find out, and yes, she might feel a little bit of lust towards the Slytherin Prince but come on, who wouldn't?

They could feel it. Every time that Hermione and Draco were in the same room the tension hung in the air quite thickly. Not the regular tension between rivals, it was sexual tension.

* * *

"Hermione, has anything happened between you and Draco?" Ginny asked her best girlfriend. Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Angel were all sitting in Pansy's room.

"Nothing happened, why did he say anything?" Hermione asked. They all shook their heads no. "Well, good, I…uh…got to go now… bye!" Hermione rushed and then speed walked to her room.

"Something's up with her and Draco, and I intend to find out what." Pansy stated to the group and they all agreed.

"Let's go share this plan with the boys -except Draco." Angel stated and they all walked out of the room to find the boys.

**A/N: I know that it is short but work with me here, I haven't updated this story in more than two months! Hope you like it and remember to review!  
-Connie**


	5. The Truce

**Disclaimer: You people know the deal. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I don't even think I can explain how sorry I am. My Lang. Arts teacher signed me up for this KAC thing. It stands for Klein Academic Challenge for writing, and it's on Feb. 6th. Wish me luck with it! Anyways, I've had a pretty full schedule from homework to having to keep up with what little social life I have left. Anyways, you people don't want to hear all this. Now to the story! **

"So, what you're saying is that Hermione and Draco - two enemies since first year - are practically in love with each other, they just don't know it?" Harry said as he looked disbelievingly at Ginny.

"That's pretty much it. Couldn't you feel the sexual tension?" Angel said. She look around at the boys and couldn't help but grin when her gaze landed on Ron.

"Not really," Ron said. When Ron saw Angel smiling at him, he shyly smiled back and would have continued to look into her violet gaze, but Pansy interrupted them.

"Okay lovebirds, unless you want to explain what you two done last night, I suggest you focus on the problem at hand," Pansy said, her eyes dancing at the though of Ron having to explain what he and Angel done to Draco and Blaise.

"You're wrong in so many ways Pansy," Angel said, throwing a glare in her sister's direction.

"Hey, have you guys seen my book?" Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"No," Blaise said. "Have you tried looking in the living room?"

"Not yet, but I will. Thanks," Hermione said as she turned towards the door.

"That was close," Ron whispered when Hermione wasn't in earshot… or he thought.

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room, in search of her book that she was going to finish that night. As soon as she walked into the fire lit room, she saw Draco Malfoy sprawled out on the tan couch. His hair shone in the fire light and he looked like an angel with his pale, glowing skin. She lost her breath for a split second before she realized her book was on the coffee table by the couch. Quietly she snuck over to the coffee table, and as she turned her back to the blonde Slytherin, an arm went around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Malfoy, what in the _hell _do you think you're doing?" Hermione said as she struggled against his arm.

"You didn't honestly think that you could slip by here, us all alone, without me knowing, did you? By the way, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco whispered into her ear as he held her.

Hermione gasped. "Malfoy, I wanted to read the rest of my book in peace, not fool around with you."

"I never said anything about fooling around _Hermione_. I just wanted to have a little chat."

"My god. You're so, so…irritating!"

"Maybe, but that's beside the point. Now, let's have that chat, shall we?"

"Fine."

"I call a truce. All differences behind. A fresh start."

"If I say no, it makes me look like the bad guy, but if I say yes it makes me look like I _like _you."

"No, you just think too much."

"Fine. Truce."

"Good. I'll see you around _Hermione_," Draco said as he let go of her waist, got up, and walked out of the room.

Hermione was breathless. She couldn't believe what just happened. She picked up her book and walked off in a daze.

On her way to her room, she ran into some one there.

"Oh, hey. I didn't think I'd see you for another week or two. What are you-" Hermione was cut off as she was dragged into a dark corner.

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait! Also, for the short chapter. I've had a Stomach Virus. Ugh. Hope it was worth the wait. Review!!**


End file.
